Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 6
This is fan-made. This season will have a total of 13 episodes not counting the Teen titans Go! and other show crossovers. Previous season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 5 Next season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 7 LIST OF EPISODES # The Case of the Missing Chocolates - Toffee could not find her chocolates anywhere so she asks Dyna to help her find them. # Too much Ahhh in laugh - Peanut asks Candy, Scraps, Boo, and Pumpkin to help her with EXTRA SCARY pranks for halloween! But lalaloopsy land had enough and try to give Peanut a taste of her own medicine! # 20,000 Buttons Under the Sea - Leangues Dive 'n' Sail plans a Submarine Voyage with Marina Anchors, Matey Anchors, and Bea Spells-a-Lot, in order to find the misterious Atlantaloopsy Land. This episode marks the first appearance of Leangues Dive 'n' Sail, and his Submarine: The Buttontilus. # Squiggles and Trace E.'s Goodbye?! - Squiggles and Trace E. have bad news, they are going to move away from Lalaloopsy Land to Art Town. So, Spot and her friends throw a goodbye party for them, including Squiggles and Trace E.'s boyfriends. Doodle and Draw E. will also leave too. # The Big Treasure Hunt - Patch, Marina, Matey, Bea, and Leangues Dive 'n' Sail go on an Treasure Hunt to find the lost forbidden statue in all of Lalaloopsy Land. # Trinket & the Cheesecake - Trinket is worried about Jewel, because she is still acting like Krader from Mixels and going crazy for Cheesecake. When she receives Cheesecake from Sprinkle as a gift, she takes a bite and goes crazy for Cheesecake and acting like Krader from Mixels too. The whole episode follows life of Jewel and Trinket in CHEESECAKE mode for an day. # The Lalaloopsy Dance Party - Dot and Jewel offer to teach Pepper how to dance in time for the first ever Lalaloopsy Land dance party. # King Button - Forest is knocked out and wakes believing that he is King Buttonhotep. The only way for him to get back to normal is if someone knocks him in the head again, but Forest has beaver guards that prevent others from getting too close to him. # Out of the Picture - Camera SnapShot and her little sister, Picture SnapShot, gather all the Original 8 around in time for an group photo. But, when Camera had no film left in the camera, Picture suggests that her film used to take photos is left in the house. So, Camera goes to get it, but when she got it, it slips out of her hand, so Camera, Picture, and the Original 8 go on a chase to get that film in time for the group photo. This episode marks the first appearance of Camera SnapShot and Picture SnapShot. # The Return of the Robot Beaver - The Robot Beaver from the Season 2 episode, Pet Peeve, comes to visit Forest's house to get REVENGE for abandoning him. He also wants to cut down all the trees in all of Lalaloopsy Land. Now, Forest and Beaver must stop the Robot Beaver from chopping down all the trees and getting REVENGE on him and Beaver. It is a sequel to Pet Peeve. # Club Whiskers - Matey discovers Whiskers' secret club, but the female littles don't want a male member there so they pretend the club is very boring so Matey would leave. Soon, though, Matey discovers that Whiskers is faking, so he creates a club himself. Now everybody wants to join his club and Whiskers is left alone. # It's an Buttonful Life - On Joyful Holiday, Holly comes to visit Ivory's house, but after she catches a cold, the Original 8 and Ivory have to go deliver all of the presents themselves. # Alien Invasion - While the Original 8 are planning an Shooting Star party at Dot's house in the Season 6 finale, Dot accidentally attracts actual space aliens who are bent on conquering Lalaloopsy Land. Dot tries to stall them at her house while she tries to find their weakness which is glitter, so Jewel throws glitter at the aliens to defeat them, just in time for the Shooting Star to come up. Teen Titans Go! Crossovers Prettied up Raven - Jewel shows Raven what it's REALLY like to be a girl The Worst Invention Ever - When Crumbs oven is broken and throws a tantrum, Ace has to team up with Cyborg and Gizmo to make the best invention (aka a new oven) but turns out to be the worst! Can they fix it? Other cartoon (and video game) Crossovers Pizza Pillow - Pillow meets Chica the Chicken. Ace and Bob the Builders - Ace meets Bob the Builder. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Please give me your episode title and plot ideas. Good one only, no bad ones! And make no more of them stolen ideas from "Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures", please! Category:Seasons Category:Season 6 Category:TV Shows